


Can't Get You Out of My Mind

by yikes_bro



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Character Death, Death, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sad Ending, Sad Everything TBH, sad beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 13:45:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10191248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikes_bro/pseuds/yikes_bro
Summary: Bucky didn't think this would happen to him. But he should have realized that was the wrong thing to think.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling super sad, and wanted to write a death scene. Sorry bout it. If you liked give me a kudos, or just yell at me in the comments. Either one is fine. Hopefully you get something from this. 
> 
> I also apologize if it doesn't make sense.

He didn’t expect this to happen. If anything, he thought he’d be the first one. But he wasn’t, it was Steve. Steve was in his arms. Limp. Leaking blood everywhere. Bucky couldn’t get away from it. He could feel the tackiness of Steve’s blood on his right hand already, and it kept coming. And coming. And coming. 

“Bucky I . . . I can’t feel anything Buck.” Steve whispered, his glassy eyes looking up into Bucky’s. Steve’s body was lying in his arms. His legs cockeyed on the ground. 

“I know Steve, I know. The ambulance is coming, I promise. Just stay still, okay? Just stay still, and we’ll make it through this. I promise.” He breathed looking down at Steve’s bloodied suit. His abdomen leaking blood slowly through the gash in his stomach. “I promise.”

“Buck…” Steve wheezed out, stopping to couch up blood; his lips were red with it. “Buck I gotta tell you somethin’.” 

Bucky chuckled softly, because this dumbass of course had something to tell him. “It can wait, Steve, it can wait. Save your breath, okay?” He gave Steve a soft smile, his eyes welling with tears as Steve started to shake his head. “Tell me later, okay? Tell me when you’re healed and I don’t have to worry about your dumbass anymore. Please? Just tell me later, after the ambulance gets here. When your safe.” The tears were falling now, and he was begging. “Do this for me Steve, because I can’t…”

He couldn’t go on; his throat was welling shut. Steve’s barely functioning hand reached up to touch Bucky’s cheek softly, the blood smearing there. 

“Buck… you know that’s not,” Steve stopped to take in a labored breath. “I’m not getting out of this one Buck. And I gotta tell you.” His breath was getting shorter and shorter each time he spoke, and Bucky could barely see through the blur of tears in his eyes. 

Bucky gave it one last shot, “Steve, please don’t.” 

“I love you, Buck,” Steve stuttered out, his thumb trailed softly over his cheek. “Just know that I love you. That I’ll always love you. O-okay?” Bucky’s heartbeat was banging on the sides of his skull, so hard he could barely think. He didn’t know what to do. “Please say okay, Buck. Please?” 

“Okay,” Bucky stammered. “I know. And I love you. More than anything. I love you, Steve. Please don’t make me go through this on my own. Please don’t leave.” In the distance, Bucky heard the sirens of the ambulance. 

“Bucky, you’ll be okay. It’ll be… it’ll be…” Steve trailed off, his eyes going unfocused. His hand falling limply from Bucky’s cheek to the ground.

“Steve,” Bucky said, quietly. “The ambulance is almost here, Steve.” He curled in closer to him, Bucky’s arms curling Steve towards Bucky’s chest. “Steve?” Bucky’s mouth opened in a silent scream, trying to say something, Anything, to bring Steve back. “Please don’t leave me. Please, I can’t do this. I can’t. Steve… Steve please.”

He didn’t know how long he sat there with Steve’s cooling body in his arms. The rest of the Avengers had appeared some time ago, but none of them had the guts to disturb them. Not until the sun was setting. Then Natasha came up to touch his shoulder. Bucky couldn’t look at her. No, he couldn’t look away from Steve. Because when he does, when he looks away, Steve will really be gone, and he can’t have that. Steve’s all he has. Steve’s his everything. 

“James,” Natasha says quietly, touching his shoulder again. “Let them take him.”

He finally looks up at that, seeing the strange men in blue uniforms standing around before them. His eyes well up with another wave of tears, as his head shakes minutely in protest. A sob tears its way from his throat as he starts to move lifting Steve in his arms. The men hurry forward to help him, and he wants to actually protest this time, but he can’t, because they’re too fast, and already have Steve’s body on a stretcher before he can even form words in his head. 

They take him away in the big white truck with flashing lights.   
He doesn’t know why they do that when Steve’s already dead, but…  
But, now he has nothing. He’s nothing.   
Bucky goes home. He washes the blood off his body. Packs a bag.   
And leaves.


End file.
